The Ninja Way
by Randa-Chan
Summary: Collection of one-shots featuring various Naruto characters. New story: "An Uchiha's Pride" ... Sasuke's betrayal hurts Team 7 badly, especially Naruto. Can Kakashi inspire him to hope again? R & R PLEASE!
1. No Better Way

**No Better Way **

_Written by Randa-Chan _

_Copyright 2008 _

_**Dedicated to Spectrum**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know this gets quite mushy towards the end but you have to remember that's Sasuke's changed a lot thanks to Team 7. He's a lot freer with his emotions now and when you think about it that way, it's really not out of character for him considering what he used to be like before the Uchiha massacre. So for those of you who want to badger me with reviews saying he gets OC towards the end, don't bother. Besides, it really isn't that noticeable but some people can be picky like that. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

He doesn't want to get up. It's too hard his mind tells him, too early really and besides, he doesn't want to teach genin anyway.

But if he doesn't get up and if he doesn't at least turn up, then the idiot is going to come and find him - not that he cares. If being around Naruto for so long hasn't made him immune to him yet then he doesn't know what will.

As if agreeing with Naruto, his alarm clock goes off at that very moment. It's the one Sakura got him last Christmas. He likes the thought but he hates the gift. It belts out a shrill tone several hundred decibels too loud to wake up a sleeping person and then falls quite. Just when you think it's finished, it suddenly starts up again.

Sasuke remembers the first time it did that. He smashed the thing into a million pieces. Satisfying at the time. Too bad it took him three weeks to fix it. Damn the stupid thing he thinks grouchily.

He used to it now though so he wacks it good naturedly and it shuts up as he makes his way down the hall and to the shower.

Twenty minutes later and he's at Ichiraku Ramen for breakfast. He hates ramen, always has done and always will. Naruto still loves the stuff and always has and always will. That's the dumb arse for you Sasuke tells himself.

He slips into a seat quietly and waits to be served. Eventually the owner sidles closer. His name is Teuchi he recalls and he has a daughter Ayame. Naruto seems to get on with them well but Sasuke himself doesn't really know them. And apparently, they don't remember him either. Not that he expects them to. He's changed a lot in a few years after all and if he recalls correctly, in the old days he never came here once.

His hair is longer now. It still pokes up in that same irritating manner at the back but it's heavier so it drops down in flicks around his shoulders. He doesn't mind so much though, it's just hair after all and hair will be hair. His features have narrowed to and lost much of the chubbiness they had when he was a child. That is something he definitely likes but he does not like that he has grown taller. He's only twenty after all and he's still getting used to his final growth spurt from three years ago. He preferred it when he was shorter he thinks moodily. Naruto would laugh if he knew.

Teuchi smiles and asks him what he wants and Sasuke quietly says he wants a plain bowl of soba. Not the most tasteful dish in the world but it's enough to feed the worms. Before he even realises it, Sasuke has the bowl in his hands and he's quietly picking away.

Halfway through he's interrupted by a familiar presence. He takes a moment to finish his mouthful and after that he sets down his chop sticks. Then, careful not to tip his chair over, Sasuke swivels on the stool and looks up into the calm face of Hyuuga Neiji.

The Jounin stares back, face just as expressionless and then without a word, he slips into the seat beside Sasuke. The raven haired Uchiha knows what the other Jounin wants but Sasuke doesn't say anything. He simply waits for the Hyuuga to say something.

It's not an uncomfortable silence between them, rather one that's shared between two people who understand one another; two people who have come through much and strangely emerged on the other side to find their situations far more similar than they realised.

Sasuke never saw the Hyuuga's fight with Naruto all those years ago at the Chuunin exams but he did hear about it. Of course that took several years to filter through thanks to Orochimaru and a few other minor distractions.

When he finally came back to Konoha things were far from easy for Sasuke. Former allies treated him with mistrust, friends no longer looked out for him and worse, total strangers were prone to insulting him in the middle of the street. Not that he cared. He was a damn Uchiha for crying out loud and frankly, he couldn't give a flying fart.

And then there was Neiji.

The Hyuuga just bumped into him in the street one day. There was nothing said between them, they simply stared, reacquainting themselves with the other – not that they'd known one another well to begin with.

And that's when Sasuke remembered.

"Thanks, for trying …to make me understand," he says.

Neiji nods. He doesn't need an explanation. He just knows Sasuke's thanking him for coming after him that day, all those years ago. He can see Sasuke understands now: that you're not bound to fate. It wasn't his duty, his responsibility to kill his brother.

It never had been.

"Would you like a sparring partner?" he asks.

Sasuke looks a little surprised but he collects himself quickly.

"Hai."

And then the Hyuuga was gone.

They meet once a week now and have done for four years. It's usually on a Tuesday and Sasuke relishes each and every match. They're so closely tied in skill and ability and Sasuke loves the challenge of it all. It only took the few days after their first fight for Sasuke to conclude the Hyuuga was most likely ANBU rank.

He's never asked and the Hyuuga's never offered but they both know the other knows anyway and that's fine with them.

And just like back then, it's some time before Neiji speaks. The Hyuuga never speaks unnecessarily and it's clear what ever he says is always well thought out in advance. Sasuke admires that because it's something he himself practices.

"Your tardiness is unbecoming Uchiha-san."

"Your nosiness is unbecoming," retorts Sasuke.

There's no offence in the comment and the Hyuuga merely makes a disbelieving sound in the back of his throat.

"Just see to it Naruto-kun doesn't catch you. He's been prowling with his team near the training grounds under the pretence of a mission."

"Hnn," answers Sasuke.

_That could be a problem. _

The Hyuuga stands up and offers a polite farewell then slips into the crowds. Sasuke watches him disappear and then stands with a sigh and pays the bill.

Feeling annoyed at the world in general (or maybe just Naruto), Sasuke shoves his hands in his pockets and walks away from one of the few people in Konoha who doesn't do a double take when they see him.

He doesn't want to admit to himself that maybe he wishes there were more Teuchi's out there because just for once he's tired of having to deal with people. People know his reputation and they remember what he did. Granted, it's a long time ago now and he's practically forgotten it. He's even become a Jounin since then for heaven's sake!

What kind of a former missing nin gets accepted back into his village and becomes a Jounin of all things? Not very many anyway and Sasuke is content with that. It's not what he wants but he'll survive. Besides, Naruto would kill him if he ever became an ANBU. That would just bring him too close to the old Sasuke and no one wants that, not even Sasuke any more.

What Sasuke wants though, he tells himself, he doesn't deserve. He deserves to be punished, that's what. He deserves to spend the rest of his days doing the hardest and the dirtiest work Konoha has to offer until he gets killed or he cracks.

That's just the way it is.

That's the way it should be.

But that's the way it's not.

And unfortunately, that kind of work only comes around when you're ANBU or you happen to just get lucky. And Sasuke never gets lucky.

This is why he's winding his way slowly through the streets, taking his time, his eyelids drooping lazily. He supposes he looks rather like his old sensei but that's entirely the point. Naruto and Sakura never picked up any of their sensei's god-awful habits so it's up to Sasuke to take up the slack.

Stupid Kakashi he grits to himself.

And that's when someone notices him – not that he's surprised. In fact, he's rather pleased at having escaped detection for so long. (Neiji doesn't count he reminds himself because he at least, is in no way volatile about it.)

It's only Shikumaru though. Sasuke knows he has nothing to fear from the other Jounin. Shikumaru's still as lazy as he ever was only now he's got Sasuke competing for that position to. (It's unavoidable if you want to pick up your old sensei's habits just out of some sentimentality you can't understand on your part.)

Shikumaru looks moodier than usual. Not that Sasuke's shocked or anything. He's got three new genin trailing after him, all in a straight line and babbling excitedly. They look just like a mother duck and her three ducklings Sasuke thinks to himself and it seems the Hokage finally talked the lazy Jounin into getting his own team.

Shikumaru though, does nothing about Sasuke. He just frowns at him. They both know what he's thinking hence Sasuke just gives a negligent wave and gives it up. In an unhurried formation of hand seals, he's gone in a puff of smoke with a slight bang.

Sasuke reappears on the other side of town in a familiar training ground. It's his favourite ground although he's not sure why but maybe it's because here was where it all started. He met Naruto and Sakura here as his team mates for the first time and it was also where they spent most of that morning waiting for their new sensei to show up. It's also the training ground where he turned away his last five genin teams. And it's also the sight where a new one is waiting patiently for him.

They look up, startled when he pops into existence.

"Yo," he intones lazily, raising a hand. He's not like Kakashi in that he can't be bothered. It's more that the whole thing just bores him to tears.

The three genin look at him like he's a little mad. Sasuke does nothing but inwardly he laughs to himself. Mad? They don't know the first thing about the Uchiha.

They're not that different from the last lot of genin he thinks as he sizes them up and Sasuke should know. He's seen plenty in his time and it's not so long ago that he doesn't remember what it was like to be one.

There are two boys and a girl which always seems to be a given with any genin team. He's not sure where the girl's from but the brilliant red hair and the crossed arms tell him she's the attitude of the group, the Naruto equivalent in other words. She's flanked by the two boys. The one on the left slouches against the railing and Sasuke is painfully reminded of Shikumaru. Heck, the kid even looks similar with the slouched posture and disinterested expression in his half lidded gaze. So maybe he's sort of a Sakura he decides because the last is most definitely like him, or at least, like he was in those days.

It's a Hyuuga – not that Sasuke's surprised. He hasn't had one of those yet so it was high time one cropped up. His face is totally expressionless and Sasuke supposes that when he dislikes something, his face probably looks like he can smell something that's crawled up some hole and died six weeks before hand. Yep, that's a Hyuuga for ya.

Eventually though, the genin seem to get over the shock of his late entrance.

"Ano… are you our sensei?" asks the red head.

"Hai," answers Sasuke who then decides he might as well go the whole nine yards.

"My neighbour asked me to save her cat from a tree but it turned out my other neighbour's dog ate it so I went and got a new one for her."

The three genin don't quite know what to make of that.

"Was that meant to be you're excuse or were you just trying to be funny?"

The Hyuuga's not at all abashed as he says this. He delivers it perfectly calmly, as if he's just commenting on the weather. Sasuke recognises the insult though for what it is and chooses to let it slide. He was being a prat after all and it was more for old time's sake then anything. He's said it to each genin team he greets and he'll keep saying it until he gets one that's actually worthy of his time and training.

"Alright," begins Sasuke, signalling he's totally going to ignore the comment.

"Here's the rules. I'm going to give you all a test. If you pass that's great. If you fail then you go back to the academy to wait till next year. The catch is only two of your can pass anyway."

"WHAT!"

It's the red haired one and she looks positively fit to burst.

_Ah, so she's decided to start acting up already_ Sasuke thinks. He knew it'd only be a matter of time but like always, he just ignored the problem until there was no other choice but to deal with it.

He turns the full brunt of his gaze on her. She's either stupid and ignores the irritated frown or else she just doesn't care.

Her two team mates seemed to agree with her. Sasuke isn't sure whether to commend them for their stubbornness or wonder whether they've actually got what it takes to pass his test. Well there's only one way to find out.

"Take it or leave it Chibi-chan," he says and shoves his hands into his pockets.

The genin looks outraged and her team mates don't look to happy either. The Shikumaru-chibi finally decides to speak and Sasuke's thankful he does because at least he doesn't have to deal with the shouting he's sure to cop from Chibi-chan.

"Fine, so what's the test?"

Nothing like getting to the point concludes the Uchiha – not that he's one to talk. It was and still is his favourite method of conversation.

"I want you to get these," says Sasuke, producing two bells and holding them up clearly so the genin team can see them. He ties them calmly to his belt once he's sure they've had a good look.

"Of course that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you." Sasuke smirks at their incredulous looks, rather enjoying himself. Torturing genins isn't something he gets to do a lot. Only once or twice a year in fact.

"You've got one hour, no rules. I expect you to come at me with the intention to kill or else you will never pass the test."

It comes as no surprise to him when the red head is the first to attack. She's brash and her methods are over the top. With a hell of a lot of training, Sasuke thinks she'd make a great apprentice to Sakura. His pink haired team mate is after all, the former apprentice of the Fifth Hokage and this red head looks like a girl after their own hearts.

Unfortunately for her though, Sasuke's one whole step ahead of her. He simply steps aside and her flying kick sails right past him, closely followed by the rest of her as she ploughs into the bush behind him.

He's given no time to relax though because the Hyuuga's upon him with lightning speed going straight for his chakra points. Sasuke dodges with surprising ease then swoops in under the Hyuuga's guard. He knows he has to be quick because even though the Hyuuga's a genin, he's still fast.

Sasuke though, is faster and proves it with an insulting flick to the forehead. He's out of the Hyuuga's range before the genin even realises it but he can see clearly that he's hit a nerve. Idly the thought crosses his mind that the Shiku-chibi has disappeared and it's probably about time Chibi-chan was back for round two.

He's proven correct when a battle cry drifts from behind him and seconds later, she's roaring out of the bush straight for him. Almost casually, Sasuke once again dodges her attack and she careers straight into her surprised team mate. The two go down in a tangle of arms and legs and with a dark laugh, Sasuke retreats into the woods knowing that Shiku-chibi probably has a trap laid and is about to spring it any second.

He locates Shiku-chibi almost immediately but as for the trap, he can't see hide or hair of it. _Did I pin you wrong_ he wonders, staring at the turned back.

He almost falls for it. Almost.

There's a soft sound, nearly unheard but Sasuke hears it and recognises it for what it is. Wires are being pulled taunt in all directions quickly after that initial sound.

_Clever_ thinks Sasuke approvingly as he replaces himself with a nearby piece of timbre. The wires wrap furiously around the log as Sasuke watches from his new hiding place. Shiku-chibi turns around, looking disappointed. And so he should be. It was smart to pretend his attention was else where, as if he had set the trap in front when in reality, it had been set behind.

So the boys it seems could possibly pose a threat, if they got lucky. Sasuke though, knows that isn't the point. Unless they work together or pass the second test, they will fail, just like the previous teams and be sent back to the academy.

"Fools," he murmurs to himself and then decides to go after Chibi-chan.

He finds her in the clearing, shouting abuse at the Hyuuga. The white-eyed clan member looks furious as he tries to escape her but she's having none of it and is pursuing him for all she's worth.

"Bakas" he grumbles, stepping into the clearing, his arms folded.

Chibi-chan is shocked by his appearance but Hyuuga is after him in an instant and Chibi-chan quickly gathers herself and follows.

"TEME!" she screeches.

"Stop calling me names and fight me like a man!"

Sasuke ignores the outburst for the most part, whirling away from a flurry of blows on the Hyuuga's part and ducking under a misplaced punch from her. He catches her arm and uses her own momentum to hurl her at the Hyuuga who is closing in fast behind him.

They go down for a second time and this time the Hyuuga's really pissed. Sasuke gives it no thought as Shiku-chibi decides to hurl a barrage of kunai in his direction. They're all well placed and thrown with precision. Sasuke can't see where they've come from as he dodges again but he knows that their true purpose doesn't lay in hurting him. Sasuke suspects that since Shiku-chibi's trap failed, he's now probably testing him with long ranged attacks. After that it'll be short ranged and if that fails then he'll resort most likely to special techniques or rigging up elaborate traps. It's definitely Shikumaru's style and Sasuke makes a note to find out how they're related.

The Hyuuga finally manages to disentangle himself and Sasuke can see the special blood line trait has come into effect. The veins stand out easily around his eyes as he engages Sasuke. The Jounin and the Genin exchange a flurry of blows but Sasuke knows that though the Hyuuga now has a 360 degree field of vision, it isn't everything. He knows attacks can't be seen if launched from beneath till the last possible moment and he also knows that provided he's quicker, he can win easily.

He demonstrates this ability by delivering a round house kick to the genin's chest and sending him flying. He doesn't know whether it's luck or what but the Hyuuga manages to close a chakra point in his leg when he connects. It's not enough to limit him but it severely annoys him.

Grumbling mentally, Sasuke checks his watch, noting that it's almost time.

Shiku-chibi obviously notices to and Sasuke barely escapes the signature shadow jutsu of the Naru Clan. As it is, it was lucky he saw it coming and now that he knows the location of the other, he goes after the troublesome genin. No more surprise attacks he decides. It's time to end this.

He surprises Shiku-chibi as he attacks head on.

Shiku-chibi doesn't go down without a fight though. He redirects his shadow technique and tries to ensnare Sasuke again and when that doesn't work, he executes a series of fast hand-to-hand combat techniques. It catches Sasuke off guard as he was expecting to be the one catching Shiku-chibi off guard. He knows Shikumaru isn't all that good at close range and he berates himself for thinking Shiku-chibi would be the same.

A shallow slash appears across Sasuke's right arm as he moves to protect the bells and a lucky blow almost claims Sasuke's right eye. As it is, the hit is so close to his eye that the Sharingan automatically activates and sends a burst of chakra flowing through his system. He flings Shiku-chibi into a nearby tree, harder than he wanted to but unable to help it as his body tries to adjust to the extra surge of chakra. The old curse seal flares briefly but soon dies down under Sasuke's will and the powerful second seal Kakashi placed on it four years ago.

Shiku-chibi blearily looks up from where he has fallen and is surprised to find himself caught in the blood-red pin wheels of the Sharingan. Sasuke sees that Shiku-chibi has finally realised who he is dealing with as his eyes widen but the surprise only lasts a second as Sasuke deactivates the Sharingan and firmly ties Shiku-chibi to the tree he has come to rest against.

He senses the Hyuuga a few moments later but Sasuke does not move. If the Hyuuga is confused by his lack of action, he doesn't allow it to detain him. It is only when he is bearing down on Sasuke's turned back that he hears it: the soft but persistent ringing of an alarm clock.

Time is up.

With astounding speed, Sasuke casually catches the Hyuuga's fist and halts his attack.

There is a rustle in the nearby cover of the trees and Chibi-chan appears, having not heard the signal for the end of the test and launching her own attack accordingly.

Sasuke doesn't even have to stop her as she trips over a tree root and tumbles to a halt at his feet where he still stands with the Hyuuga's arm clenched in his fist.

"The test has concluded. You all fail," says Sasuke softly.

He releases the Hyuuga's fist and quietly turns to leave. He does not sound upset nor does he say anything about it but something in the manner with which he turns to go indicates his disappointment.

Inside, Sasuke is not sure what to feel _but just maybe_ says a small voice in the back of his mind, _you wanted them to pass. You wanted them to become your students so you could finally show everybody that Uchiha Sasuke is not a failure, that he did turn out alright and that his teachings will produce not only some of the most powerful ninja in Konoha history but some of the most humble. _

"Wait!"

Sasuke halts. He does not turn but he recognises the Hyuuga's voice.

"Is that it? It's all over because we failed to get two bells from you?"

"I told you the rules," Sasuke retorts. "If you fail to apply them then that's your own fault."

"But how can you base a test on something we were never bound to succeed at? You're older than us – far more experienced! We never stood a chance to begin with. At least tell us what the real purpose behind that test was."

Sasuke hesitates but finally turns with a sigh. He's never had to answer this question before. No one else has even figured it out. They've always argued instead but Sasuke should have known the Hyuuga would see to the heart. They've always been perceptive like that and Sasuke knows from experience that few people can read others just as well – Naruto and Kakashi being prime exceptions.

"Alright," says Sasuke, folding his arms negligently and choosing to look away from the three genin before him.

"The test I just gave you has only been used rarely in Konoha but it has always proven that nothing but the best of Konoha's ninja can pass it. I'm not sure when it was derived or by who but I know that the Third himself was subject to it. The Third in turn used it to test the three legendary Sannin and it was Jiriya who tested it on the Fourth and his team mates. The Fourth also tested it on his own team including Kakashi-sensei who tested it on Naruto, Sakura and I when we were genin. Now, I am the one testing it on you."

Sasuke paused, his gaze flickering to the three genin and noticing he has the eyes and ears of each.

"The secret of the test is team work. You never stood a chance alone and you should have realised that and tried to decide who would sacrifice themselves for the sake of the team."

"Like the thought didn't occur to us!"

Chibi-chan glares furiously. Sasuke simply glares back, annoyed at the interruption.

"But how could we ever decide? It wouldn't be fair on the one person left out!"

"Life isn't fair!" snaps Sasuke harshly. Emotion overtakes him and before he realises it, half the seal has seeped across his face. Sasuke hisses and fights to regain control; eventually erecting the barriers around it once more.

Chibi-chan takes a step back from him when this happens and the Hyuuga eyes him hard. For Shiku-chibi though, it just proves what he already knows. He looks away sullenly, as if Sasuke's very presence disgusts him.

For some reason, the action ignites Sasuke's fury.

It's been a long, hard four years and in that time Sasuke has never once fought back in any way against the looks, the whispers – even the open abuse. He's accepted it all because he knows he deserves it and more but to see it coming from people who don't even know him, from people who have no clue what it's like to lose everything and have no one there to save you from the darkness…well…it just makes Sasuke's blood boil.

"Look at me!" he commands.

The Hyuuga and Chibi-chan already are but he's not talking to them.

"I said look at me!" repeats Sasuke.

Shiku-chibi finally does but the open scorn is almost too much. From somewhere deep inside, Sasuke manages to control the anger caused by the look, although he has no idea how.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, alright? I'm the dreaded betrayer, the one your parents tell you shouldn't have even been allowed to come back. Yet you know what allowed me to come back? What finally convinced me to return home to Konoha?

It was team work.

Naruto and Sakura swore they'd bring me back no matter what because we were Team 7: the Greatest of the Rookie 9. Our sensei was Kakashi and our team included Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and myself, Uchiha Sasuke. As far they were concerned, that was our team. It took a long time and a lot of convincing on their part to make me come back to Konoha. Sometimes I wonder why I even came back. Few people choose to try to understand me and fewer people still actually succeed. I was twelve before Kakashi succeeded and nearly eighteen by the time Naruto and Sakura did. So let me put things in perspective for you. There is no better person to ask then Team 7 as to the unfairness of life.

Naruto grew up hated and never understanding why. Sakura had nothing but struggle after struggle to prove herself not only as a ninja to the rest of the village but as a ninja to herself and Kakashi has had to spend most of his adolescent loosing everyone he ever cared about. As for myself, I came home when I was eight years old to find the Uchiha compound awash in blood and my own brother responsible for it. The very same brother that I idolised as a child I found standing over our parents bodies and after that, he subjected me to three days under the Makuyuu Sharingan in the space of a few seconds where I watched the slaughter over and over.

That wasn't fair – not to Naruto, not to Sakura or Kakashi or even me. Yet that's the way life turned out for us. Take it or leave it but don't stand there and judge me. You know nothing about what it's like and you never will until you've been through the same situation."

Sasuke trails off, panting slightly as his emotions rage through him.

Never has he admitted so much, nor so openly in front of others. For some reason though, he feels better and glad that he has finally spoken up. By no means has he changed anything but at least he feels he has finally made his own point.

None of the genin are looking at him now. Chibi-chan looks ashamed and Shiku-chibi's face is strangely withdrawn. The Hyuuga though, looks thoughtful and he finally raises his gaze to meet Sasuke's.

"My cousin never says much about you but I know you're acquainted," he says.

"Hai," answers Sasuke eventually.

"I never could understand what Neiji saw in you but now I think maybe I understand. You are a brave man Uchiha-sensei. Someday perhaps I'll be just as strong."

Sasuke isn't sure what to say but the genin's words send a feeling of warmth flowing through him.

"Arigato," he answers softly.

"You didn't finish you know."

Sasuke glances over, realising Shiku-chibi is finally speaking. His gaze is neutral, just like the Hyuuga's but filled with some understanding now.

"There isn't more to say," Sasuke answers.

"Sure there is," he replies with simple certainty.

"There's always a moral to the story, so what's this one?"

He looks at Sasuke expectantly but Sasuke isn't sure what to say. Finally, it is Chibi-chan who speaks.

"What he means to say Uchiha-sensei," she says far more seriously than he's expecting. "Is that the moral of this story is that we all make mistakes. Sometimes we simply can't know the answer and we have to be told. It's then that you get second chances. Your team gave you one right from the start and eventually Konoha gave you a second chance to."

Sasuke smiles, beginning to understand where this is going.

"Hai," he agrees. "You failed the test but what you have learnt in return is far more valuable. Congratulations, you are the new Team 7."

The three genin look at him, completely gob smacked.

"Did you not see it coming?" he inquires, bemused by their reactions.

"Well, no," admits Shiku-chibi honestly.

Sasuke laughs and it feels good. He did not believe things would turn out this way but he finds that he doesn't really care anyway.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke," he announces, "but you may call me Sasuke-sensei if you like or even just Sasuke."

The Hyuuga offers a small smile and gives a traditional, polite bow.

"I am Hyuuga Hiroshi."

Shiku-chibi grunts, shifting uncomfortably in his ropes.

"Naru Shigeki," he responds at length. "Do you mind?"

Sasuke smirks. He doesn't at all.

"Well I'm Fujita Kiyomi!" cries the red head excitedly, unable to wait another second.

"And a pleasure it is to make your acquaintances," concludes Sasuke.

"Well that wraps up today's proceedings. Meet me here tomorrow and we'll begin our training together as Team 7."

Sasuke looks at them all one final time and then turns and begins to wander away. He only gets several paces before his halted by a cry from one of his new genin.

"Ano…sensei?" queries Kiyomi, clearly unsure of herself.

"You said you had this test to, right?"

Sasuke nods.

"So was it the same? I mean, who figured it out? Who got tied up?"

Sasuke smiles, the memory of that very day drifting before his eyes.

"Who got tied is the easy part," he replies.

"Naruto," answer Hiroshi and Shigeki simultaneously. They exchange looks, as if to confirm to one another the obvious.

"Hai," verifies Sasuke.

"And?" wheedles Kiyomi.

"And," continues Sasuke looking a little put out, "no one on our team happened to figure it out. I just decided to disobey Kakashi-sensei because I wanted to piss him off."

"So it was a fluke?" asks Kiyomi incredulously.

"Hai," answers Sasuke irritably and with a flick of his head, he's back to his old self. Not caring that his three students are watching him, Sasuke stalks off, thoroughly annoyed with the admission he's just made. Stupid genin.

He has gone not more than five paces though, when there's a loud war cry and Naruto suddenly appears from the brush, intent on tackling Sasuke.

With casual indifference, the Uchiha avoids his rival's attack by moving sideways. In true Naruto style, the blond whirlwind trips as he flies past and ends up tumbling straight into the three genin.

Face perfectly neutral, Sasuke raises an eyebrow and simply says, "dobe."

"TEME!" screeches Naruto, struggling to disentangle himself. Hiroshi is clearly vexed as he tries to do the same and Kiyomi is absolutely furious.

"BAKA! Get off me!" With a loud crack, she whacks Naruto soundly across the back of his head. Her action starts a furious argument and even Hiroshi and Shigeki are drawn into it.

Sasuke stands and watches as Naruto's three long suffering students come to stand beside him. No emotion crosses his face although secretly he is incredibly amused. Naruto's inability to learn from his mistakes concerning Sasuke never ceases to amuse him.

Finally though, the argument begins to wear thin and Sasuke decides to end it.

"What do you want dobe?" he asks.

Naruto stops trying to pound Kiyomi immediately at the sound of the dreaded 'dobe.'

"What do you think Sasuke-teme? I'm here to make sure you don't fail another genin team."

"Then who do you think you're pounding?" inquires Sasuke dryly.

Naruto's mouth drops open at the comment and his eyes widen as he turns to stare at the three genin around him. Shigeki scowls as Naruto looks at him, Kiyomi settles for an indignant glare and Hiroshi shoots him a look so scathing it just about burns a hole through Naruto.

"No way…" says Naruto disbelievingly. "Sasuke-teme actually got a team?"

"Hai," answers Sasuke irritably.

"But you turned down the last seven!" argues Naruto. He just can't believe what he's hearing. Moody Uchiha Sasuke actually has a team?

Sasuke snorts. "They weren't worthy of my time and frankly, neither are you dobe."

He looks Naruto square in the eye as he issues the final insult although something there seems to lessen the blow. Then, in a puff of smoke, he's gone.

He's not there to see Naruto's face when he leaves but to the surprise of all six genin, it breaks into a huge smile. Insulted? Naruto's not at all insulted. He beams happily.

"Just wait till I tell Sakura-chan," he says excitedly and then the whirlwind is on the move again.

The genin stare after his retreating back and then his team sighs.

"Good luck," offers the only girl on the team. "You're going to need it. Naruto-sensei is bad enough but I hear Uchiha-san is even worse. Least ways, that's what Naruto tells us."

Hiroshi snorts. "Sasuke-sensei is a little mad but I think he's probably the most level headed of the three."

Shigeki nods his agreement. "Awful sense of humour but he knows what he's doing," he adds dryly.

Naruto's team look doubtful but they say nothing and leave the new Team 7 to it. Only time will tell they suppose.

Across the village, the Uchiha compound stands just as empty as it always has. At least, it does until Sasuke appears. He teleports right into the central courtyard and stands there, taking a moment to look around and recall old times.

"Well nee-san, I guess you were wrong. I'm already stronger than you'll ever be, you just don't know it."

He receives no reply but Sasuke doesn't mind. He knows it's true and today is testament to that fact.

His musings are interrupted by the soft sound of footfalls and he turns, surprised to see the Hokage walking through the front gate. The Hokage stops just short of a few metres from Sasuke and offers him a friendly wave.

"Yo," says Kakashi mildly. "Thought I'd find you here."

"Hnn," replies Sasuke.

Kakashi is dressed in his black ANBU uniform with a matching haori and a blood red scarf. He is fully armed as always with a long katana strapped to his back, armour and a weapons pouch. Like the Fifth before him, he has chosen to forgo the traditional wear in favour of being comfortable.

Kakashi has only been the Sixth Hokage for two years now but already he has become Leaf's greatest. Sasuke is still not sure how it happened but he knows there is a lot more to his old sensei than meets the eye. Though at first Sasuke thought the responsibility would wear him down, it seems that Kakashi has taken to it like a fish to water. Peace between the hidden villages has never been stronger and Orochimaru's reign has finally come to an end. Sasuke and Kakashi saw to that personally only three months ago.

"So I hear you've accepted a team at last," he says.

"Hai," replies Sasuke but does not elaborate.

Kakashi sighs and Sasuke smiles at that. He doesn't tease Kakashi often or anyone for that matter but its fun to make Kakashi have to work at extracting information from him. Turn about is only fair after all.

Today though, he decides to spare his old sensei. It's a beautiful day and he's feeling generous.

"They only passed by the skin of their teeth but they proved they've got the guts to learn from their mistakes."

"So that's you're angle is it?" asks Kakashi.

"Hai. You put one on us after all."

"True," agrees Kakashi, "but in essence that's what the test was all about anyway. I just wasn't willing to accept students unless they figured out the lesson themselves."

"Hnn," agrees Sasuke.

Silence descends between them for a while but neither cares to break it. It's peaceful as they stand there and let old memories wash over them.

Presently though, Sasuke shakes himself and straightens.

"They'll be the best Konoha has to offer," he says.

"I don't doubt it," agrees Kakashi. "It's been a long time since we've had a Fujita in the ranks and the boys are sure to grow under one another's influence."

"None of that matters though," interjects Sasuke stoutly.

"You can have all the talent and the blood for it in the world but you'll never make a good ninja unless you're willing to admit the human side of yourself and that means making mistakes. A person can't try to be anything but that. We've seen what comes of adhering to the ninja belief that we are tools only and I'm not going to see any of that repeated. My brother's and my mistakes are a warning to all ninja. They should be noted and learnt from so that the Uchiha tragedy will never be repeated."

Kakashi nods, pleased with the wisdom of his former student.

"You'll make an excellent teacher Sasuke. We're all very proud of you."

Kakashi gives his version of a smile from beneath his mask and Sasuke is so pleased by the compliment he smiles back.

"Arigato, sensei."

Kakashi laughs and shakes his head although Sasuke isn't sure about what he finds so funny but he laughs anyway.

Today, it is only the beginning and for Uchiha Sasuke, there is no better way to start it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well there you have it. I've been steadily writing this for some time now and was inspired to do so by the wonderful Spectrum. I find it incredibly difficult to locate good canon type Naruto fanfiction – particularly involving Sasuke or Kakashi. This is my contribution to that so I hope you all enjoyed it.

For those of you that want to know; no, I didn't kill Tsunade. She always said she would resign and leave should Jiriya ever need her to fight Akatsuki which is what happened in this. (Least it was something like that. I can't recall exactly what she said.) I could think of no better person to replace her than Kakashi who I thought would make a fine Hokage. (He never nearly gets enough credit these days. For someone who was a genius just like Uchiha Itachi, he sure has been downplayed as he's got older.) Of course, I'm all for Naruto becoming Hokage but I think he'd make a great seventh. The number just seems to suit him and likewise for Kakashi. Besides, Naruto's too young for the post in this at only 20. He still needs a couple more years to grow and develop into an adult.

Anyway, please check out fiction by Spectrum if you liked this. Spectrum has several pieces written in the same style and much better than this I think. Please review and let me know what you thought.

Cheers!

Lady Red

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine, nor will it ever be. It is the sole copyright of the author and I am making no profit what so ever from this. It is merely for my own enjoyment and anyone who chooses to read it.


	2. An Uchiha's Pride

**An Uchiha's Pride**

_Written by Randa-Chan _

_Copyright 2008 _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi all! This is something I decided to do after an argument with my sister. I was thinking about how prideful she is and for whatever reason, Sasuke popped into my head and I remembered his pride as an Uchiha. Anyway, I always wanted to write a conversation like this. Please review and let me know what you think. Ja ne!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto isn't mine. It's the sole property of the author and I make no profit from it.

* * *

"He's a jerk! Don't try to tell me otherwise Kakashi-sensei. That damn bastard's got too much pride to admit he's wrong and he damn well bloody is!"

Kakashi sighed, watching as his blood haired student raged away. By now it was too late to avoid the stares they were getting in the restaurant and Kakashi had given up trying to quieten Naruto. Nothing it seemed was going to stop Naruto's furious tirade about his old team mate now that he'd started.

Of course, the original idea had simply been to take Naruto out in an effort to cheer him up. Konoha's number one ninja had been remarkably down since Sasuke had defeated him and left him to die in the Valley of the End. Not that Kakashi expected any less. Sasuke's defection had affected them all – himself included. He was just better at hiding it though.

"Naruto, I'm not condoning what Sasuke did. Betraying Konoha isn't something to be taken lightly no matter what the circumstances but you've got to consider just who we're talking about here."

"I don't see why," grumbled Naruto, staring at his bowl of ramen. It was still untouched and Kakashi doubted it was going to be for some time at the rate Naruto was glaring at it.

Kakashi sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Naruto," he tried again. "Sasuke's your team mate and your friend right?"

"No," retorted Naruto stubbornly. His reply was unconvincing though and Kakashi could tell he was only saying it because he was still angry.

"You have to let this go. Sasuke made the choice and while it was a downright stupid one, there's nothing we can do about it. You have to accept it and move on."

"WELL I DON'T WANT TO!" roared Naruto. All eyes swivelled to them once again but Kakashi wasn't about to give up despite the frustrated frown that graced his face.

"Well you have to," he reiterated.

"Damn that bastard's pride!" yelled Naruto.

"That's all he's got left Naruto!" snapped Kakashi sharply.

The blond blinked, taken aback by the tone of his sensei's voice. Kakashi rarely got angry and only on occasion when it was a particularly dangerous situation or he was in an uncharacteristically bad mood.

"The Uchiha tragedy has become his entire life. You know he wants to get strong enough to kill his brother. When Itachi committed the massacre he took everything away from Sasuke. The only thing he's got left is his pride as an Uchiha and he knows it. He's got no emotions, no time for people or our village. He's only got his pride as the last remaining member of the Uchiha clan and that dictates that he kill his brother."

Naruto stared at Kakashi but finally managed to mumble in a stricken whisper, "but he's got us…"

"Yes, he has," agreed Kakashi quietly. "And he knows that."

"He also knows," continued Kakashi, "that we have become the precious people in his life. He wants to protect us but I think he's afraid that he won't be strong enough. Until he's certain of this, I don't think he'll risk it. By taking Orochimaru's offer, he's effectively betrayed us but it has also meant that he has eliminated us as precious people to him. There is no way Itachi will think of harming us, not after what Sasuke has done and that's exactly what he wants Itachi to think."

Kakashi could almost see the cogs whirring in Naruto's head as he slowly put everything together. Hope was blooming in those angry, saddened eyes and just as quickly, relief started to bloom in Kakashi's heart. Suddenly Naruto's face hardened.

"That bastard," he growled. "I'm not a burden and he knows it! He said I wouldn't be able to lay one scratch on him but he was wrong! I'll show that baka that Uzumaki Naruto is no one's burden. When he leaves Orochimaru and comes back I'm gonna smash his face in. Then we'll see whose Konoha's Number One Ninja!"

Kakashi leaned back and laughed. Naruto looked more determined then he'd ever seen him and if that was the case, well, these three years were going to be rather interesting all things considered.

"Ano…Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hai Naruto?"

"How do you know all this?"

Kakashi smiled. "Because I know Sasuke. Don't you Naruto?"

The blonde paused a moment and then smiled widely.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei. I do know that teme."


End file.
